


Of Coffee and Pineapple Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mentions of matt, Mutual Pining, Texting, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, allura and shiro are best friends, keith doesn't get payed enough for this, sprinkles of angst as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok but a klance ‘dominos send your cutest delivery boy au’ y'all know what I’m talking about, also with pining shallura because why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boydivisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivisions/gifts).



> Hey guys I hope you enjoy my new series, I'm still working on my other one so don't worry! That one should update soon.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what y'all think of this <3

Keith sighed as he hopped onto his motorbike, his shift was just about over until he got one last call and Allura insisted that he do it. There wasn’t any arguing with Allura anyways so he didn’t have a choice. He snapped on the helmet previously attached to the bike and made sure the pizza was safe and he revved the engine.

The wind blew in his face and he reveled in the adrenaline rush that his bike gave him. He chuckled softly at the comment in the back of his head, before he was about to leave Allura had stopped him by saying that he had one more order since he was the ‘cutest boy’ they had on staff. Of course he wondered what kind of idiot would ask specifically for a cute boy on the order form.

  


Lance texted his roommate Hunk while he impatiently waited for his pizza to arrive, he knew it was cheesy to put ‘also bring your cutest delivery person’ on the form but he was desperate to make some new friends. Plus his flirtatious mind kicked in and he just did it on the spur of the moment. 

He knew Hunk and Pidge would probably yell at him about it later but he was willing to give it a shot. He lived for those stupid and dumb cliché moments that he always saw in movies or in Pidge’s fanfictions that he caught them reading from time to time. 

After pacing back and forth for what felt like hours he finally heard the doorbell ring, he dashed down the stairs and almost face planted into the carpet of his apartment building. After he composed himself he strided towards the door, patting his back pocket to make sure that his wallet was still there he opened the door and almost gawked at the simply adorable boy standing in front of him.

His long navy hair was pulled up into a ponytail and his bangs hid his eyes slightly under his hat. He had fingerless gloves on and his uniform actually looked, good? Damn how do you pull of a tacky blue domino’s shirt like that.

“Ahem sir is your name Lance?” the boy asked.

Lance realized that he had been totally zoning out and immediately snapped back into focus, “Oh yea! Sorry for zoning out like that, how much?”

“That’ll be twelve dollars and fifty cents.”

Lance dug his wallet out and handed him a twenty, simply winking at him and saying to keep the change.

Before he shut the door though he said the first thing that came to his mind, “Hey uh what’s your name by the way?”

“Oh uh, it’s Keith.” 

  


Keith was fucking screwed the second he saw the person on the other side of the door. He knew Pidge would give him shit about it later but god, he was just so _cute_.

It should be a crime to be this goddamn gorgeous, his skin was like smooth caramel with freckles mapping out constellations on the bridge of his nose, his hair looked so _soft_ and he managed to rock sweatpants and a super tacky spiderman t-shirt.

After he snapped back to his usual self he asked a question to get the customer, Lance’s, attention.

“Ahem sir is your name Lance?” He asked, hoping that his squeaky voice didn’t show.

The boy looked as though he had someone snap their fingers in front of his face as his eyes went a bit wide and then he blinked and relaxed again.

“Oh yea! Sorry for zoning out like that, how much?”

Keith noticed how high his tone was and he thought it was simply adorable.

He told him the amount and Lance gave him a twenty. After accepting the pizza he winked at him and shot him finger guns.

Before Keith was about to leave he hastily asked him what his name was, “Oh uh, it’s Keith.”

“See you around then, Keith.”

He nodded and pulled his hat down further on his head to hopefully hide his godawful blush as he walked back to his bike.

As soon as he reached it he tugged his jacket on, started up the engine and drove back to his apartment. 

  


“Shiro I’m gonna die he was just so cute, ugh you should’ve seen his face!” Keith waved his arms around dramatically while trying to prove his point to his older brother.

His older brother just crossed his arms and sighed, “Keith, can you stop pining for one second to tell me what his name was?”

Keith blushed a bit and mumbled, “His name’s Lance.”

His eyes widened at that, “Wait, Lance as in, tall, cuban, flirtatious Lance?”

“Uh yeah I think so.”

Shiro placed his palm on his face and dragged it down.

“Oh god, now I’m gonna hear about this everyday.”

Keith glared at his brother, “Wait, do you know him?”

He opened his eyes and looked at him, “Yeah, he’s a student in the class I teach.” 

  


Hunk was driving back to the apartment he shared with Lance when his phone started vibrating violently, he picked it and put it on speaker. He instantly regretted it as his car was filled with his roommate screaming.

“HUNK HELP THE GUY WHO I ORDERED PIZZA FROM IS SUPER HOT AND I’M DYING!”

He winced, “Lance please I’m in my car and your yelling hurts a lot, also what boy?”

“Oh sorry, well I was hungry so I ordered pizza for dinner and a super cute delivery boy came and I just about passed out, Hunk you should have seen him!”

“Which pizza place?”

“Dominos, of course.”

Hunk hummed as he processed this information, “Ok so did you get his name? If not describe him to me.”

“His name’s Keith and he has semi long hair? I dunno it was pulled into a low ponytail but he had these beautiful purple eyes and he was like two inches shorter than me. Plus his face was covered in freckles.”

“Keith as in Keith Kogane?! That dude is in my calculus class!”

“Really? Oh god man you have to invite him over sometime, he seems pretty chill.”

“Duh, also I’m gonna go because the traffic is getting heavier and as calm as I can be there’s an asshole behind me. I’ll see you soon!”

  


* * *

  


Lance hated waking up early, but he still drags himself out of bed at the ungodly hour of six am every morning since he always gets put on morning shifts.

He always complains to Allura for it but she waves him off and says that it’s good for him, which he can’t really argue with.

After finishing up his morning skincare routine he steps into his car, starts it and pulls out of the driveway to set off to the coffee shop that he dreads. 

  


He feels dead inside, it’s seven am and the morning coffee rush is worse than usual ones, who the hell goes to get coffee at this hour on a monday anyways? He groans and returns to take more orders.

About three more hours pass before the crowds finally die down and he spots Hunk walking through the doors.

“Hunk! Please save me from this hell.”

He just smiles and sets down a bag in front of him, “You forgot your lunch dude, anyways how bad was the rush hour?”

“Ugh don’t remind me, it was like five hours of pure torture. They didn’t thin out! Who even wakes up that early to get coffee anyways?!”

Hunk gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on his back, “Would you mind making one more? Pidge threatened to kill someone if they didn’t get coffee in their system soon and I’d prefer to keep my body intact.”

Lance nodded, “What kind?”

“Black coffee with three shots of espresso.”

“Jesus, coming right up.”

The door chimed and Lance looked up and almost had a heart attack. How in the fuck-

“Keith!”

Hunk turned around and walked to greet the black haired boy, hugging and pulling away with soft smiles.

“Have you met my friend Lance?”

Keith looked over and his eyes widened when he saw him, “Oh um yeah, I delivered pizza to his place yesterday.”

After chatting for a bit more and a few annoyed customers Lance took his break and they sat down at one of the nearer tables.

“So Keith what are you doing here?” Lance asked as he crossed his arms from underneath him.

“Hm? Oh well my brother told me about this new coffee place so I went to go check it out.” 

Hunk, curious now asked, “Who’s your brother?”

“Shiro.”

Hunk and Lance both almost choked, “Wait wait, hold up. You mean Shiro as in _the_ Shiro?!”

He looked confused now but shrugged it off, “I don’t know any other Shiro’s but yeah. He’s not anything special to be honest, he’s more of a nuisance than anything.”

Hunk coughed to clear his lungs again before speaking, “Ok well Shiro is a student teacher for a class Lance and I have together. He’s just very admired there.”

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Oh please, he went through a scene phase, had the asian melon bowl haircut and one time he almost set the house on fire because he put my hot wheels car into the microwave since he wanted it to be a _real_ hot wheels car.”

“Holy shit.” Was all Lance could say before he burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing, Shiro did all that? Oh my god!”

They were both wheezing and trying to get their breathing back to normal but every time they did a new fit of giggling erupted.

Keith was merely amused at the sight but then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he stiffened.

“Well Keith it’s nice to see you making new friends.”

Keith shrugged him off, “Shiro you’re the one who told me to go to this place.”

“Maybe but I didn’t tell you to tell them my stories.”

He rolled his eyes, “At least I didn’t tell them about your crush.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the end of Keith’s hoodie and pulled him back, “As much as we’d love to stay-”

“Hey Allura! Come over here!”

Allura looked up from where she was currently brewing coffee to raise an eyebrow at them, after a quick glance at the machine she nodded to herself and walked over to the table.

“Hello Keith, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded his head back and mumbled a greeting while Keith’s face was lit up with a shit eating grin, he would so be in trouble later but it would be worth it.

Allura folded her arms and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, “So Keith why’d you call me over?”

“Oh Shiro wanted to see you before we had to leave, didn’t you Shiro.”

Poor guy was a furious blushing mess, the grip on Keith’s shoulder became almost deathly but he didn’t mind.

“Oh um yeah, sorry for bothering you during your work.”

Allura waved her hand, “Oh don’t worry about it. Coran is staying back to check up on the coffee and Lance your break is over by the way.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he flashed them all an apologetic grin as he stood and left to run the cashier again.

“Oh Hunk! Pidge’s coffee is done, thanks for stopping by!” Lance called out.

They fistbumped, Lance handed over the death coffee, then Hunk waved goodbye and walked out of the small shop.

After Hunk had left Shiro and Allura actually started talking normally, Shiro still a bit flustered but it looked like it was going well. Keith got up and walked over to the register to order something like he first intended to.

“Hey there Keefers, whatcha want?” Lance grinned brilliantly, flirtatious as ever.

Keith rolled his eyes at the action, “Could I get a medium iced coffee with cream?”

“Sure! That’ll be four dollars and twenty-two cents.”

Keith grabbed his wallet from his pocket and handed him a five, dropping his change in the tip jar and went to go sit back down.

He opened his backpack a took out his laptop, might as well start on that essay that was due soon. He put one earbud in and started outlining it.

“Coffee for Keef!”

Keith paused his music, took out his earbud and walked over, a fond look on his face.

“You can’t even get my name right?”

Lance slapped his hand dramatically over his chest, “Of course I can _Keith_. It’s just more fun calling you by nicknames.”

“Oh, um that makes sense.” He mumbled to himself.

“Anyways here’s your order, thanks for stopping by Altea Lion Café.”

Keith nodded and went back to the table his laptop was on, he put it away and dragged Shiro back home. They both had work soon and couldn’t afford to be late.

It wasn’t until he and his brother were halfway out the door that he realized that Lance had written his number on his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hmu @ [cryptidkeiths](http://cryptidkeiths.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
